El Amor no Correspondido
by Daphne Leblack
Summary: Tsuzuki esta muerto... Hisoka se enamoro de la hermana de Tsuzuki.. Muraki y Hijiri se aliaron... wow!


Un Talismán Maldito

Capitulo Uno

El Hijo del Dios Muerto

Esta es la historia de dos personas, las cuales estaba destinadas a estar separadas. El profundo amor que se sentía el uno por el otro era tan grande que llegaba a los pies de la locura. Lo que nunca se imaginaron, fue que debido a ese loco, pero sincero, amor uno de los dos seria gravemente herido.

Todo comenzó cuando un chico de no más de 16 años fue asignado a ser el compañero de Tsuzuki, un shinigami. Este chico de 16 años de edad, tenia su cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos de un verde exuberante. Era tal amor hacia Tsuzuki, que Hisoka, el muchacho de los ojos verdes estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Los únicos que apoyaban esa relación eran Tatsumi y Watari. Hijiri, un muchacho el cual era el doble en apariencia, de Hisoka estaba en contra de eso, ya que el estaba totalmente enamorado de Tsuzuki. Hijiri decidió estar con Tsuzuki, y cuando alguna idea le entraba a este chico en la cabeza, nadie se la podía sacar. Entonces comenzó a planificar aquel plan maléfico para separarlos.

¿Tsuzuki, estas bien?.- pregunto Watari a Tsuzuki, un día lunes por la tarde, mientras que ambos veían el atardecer en los jardines del Enma, rodeados por pétalos de Sakuras.

Eh… si, estoy bien.- contesto Tsuzuki, un poco distraído.

Sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir.- dijo Watari, mientras que lo miraba directo a los ojos. Tsuzuki se sonrojo.

La verdad es que estoy preocupado por Hisoka, lleva días sin dirigirme la palabra y lo peor es que Hijiri a estado demasiado cerca de el. Le puede estar envenenando la mente.-dijo Tsuzuki, mientras que se recostaba en el pasto.

Tienes que estar tranquilo, Hisoka sabe perfectamente que tu lo quieres.- le dijo Watari, mientras que se levantaba.- ahora si me disculpas, yo, a diferencia de tu, tengo trabajo.- agrego, mientras que una dulce y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello y perfecto rostro.

Ok…- dijo Tsuzuki, aceptando la indirecta, y cada uno se dirigió a su oficina.

Tsuzuki, al llegar a su oficina se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando con Hisoka. Este estaba sentado, durmiendo sobre su computador, cosa que solo Tsuzuki hacia. Tsuzuki se acerco a el, lo movió y lo movió, para poder despertarlo, pero nada. Tsuzuki se empezó a desesperar. Llamo a Watari, pero no respondía, llamo a Tatsumi, pero tampoco respondió. No sabía lo que sucedía, y lo que mas lo extraño fue, que en esos momentos de desesperación una mano le empezó a tocar su cuerpo. Tsuzuki cerró los ojos. Los dedos de aquella persona eran calidos, eran suaves, eran dignos de tocar la piel de Tsuzuki. Este se comenzó a excitar, de la misma manera que cuando lo hacia con Hisoka. Dejo a hisoka en el computador, y le tomo la mano a aquella persona, la cual lo guió hasta una pieza. Esta pieza estaba alumbrada con velas, tenía pétalos negros por toda la habitación, y sobre la cama el nombre de Tsuzuki esta escrito con un poco de sangre. No entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso era una clase de ritual? Y si era eso ¿Qué tenia que ver él? De pronto una voz muy familiar le comienza a hablar al oído, en susurros

Al fin serás mió… al fin te olvidaras de ese entupido de Hisoka… al fin el será historia.- decía eso mientras que le lamía en cuerpo. Le había sacado la remera y los pantalones a Tsuzuki, solo le quedaba el bóxer, el cual de a poco se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Hijiri.- dijo Tsuzuki, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- agrego, mientras que se intentaba colocar de pie, cosa que no pudo ya que una fuerte presión le impedía colocarse de pie.

Lo que debí haber hecho hace bastante tiempo.- contesto Hijiri, mientras que se comenzaba a quitar la ropa.

Este no eres tu.- dijo Tsuzuki, mirando a Hijiri directo a los ojos.- ¿Donde esta Hisoka¿Qué le hiciste?.- agrego, estaba totalmente desesperado. Hijiri se comenzó a cansar de que solo pensara en aquel ñiñato. Es eso, un adulto de cabellos plateados ingreso a la habitación. Tsuzuki lo miro a los ojos.

Muraki.- dijo en un susurro. Muraki comenzó a reír.

Hola Tsuzuki.- dijo Muraki, mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a Tsuzuki.

No te me acerques.- dijo Tsuzuki, mientras que se comenzaba a mover por toda la habitación.

Pero no seas descortés.- dijo Muraki.- mira lo que te traje.- agrego, apuntando hacia la puerta. Un Desecho y maltratado Hisoka se asomaba por la puerta, apoyado de una mujer.- ella es Kiyoko, mi hermana.- dice Muraki, presentando a la chika. Esta tenía su cabello largo u negro, los ojos azul cristalino y su piel blanca como la nieve.

Hola.- dice Kiyoko. Tenia una voz dulce y tierna, pero sus ojos expresaban maldad.- ¿Sabias que este niño es mi presa?.- agrego, mientras que lamía la mejilla izquierda de Hisoka

¡SUELTALO!.- grito Tsuzuki, pero se cayo, al ver la cara de Kiyoko.

No lo haré, el es mió.- dijo la chica, muy segura.- y si no haces caso a lo que mi hermano y Hijiri te dicen, estarás igual o quizás peor que el.- agrego, mientras que tiraba, brutalmente a Hisoka al suelo. Tsuzuki se arrodilla y se tira al suelo, junto al cuerpo inconciente de Hisoka.

¡MANDITOS TODOS USTEDES!.- comenzó a gritar Tsuzuki, pero una bofetada de parte de Hijiri, hizo que se callara.

Lo siento, Tsuzuki-kun, pero tú me hiciste hacer esto. Nunca me tomaste en cuenta, siempre pensando en ese idiota de Hisoka.- comenzó a decir Hijiri, mientras que empezaba a golpear a Hisoka.- decide, su vida o la tuya.- agrego Hijiri, mientras que tomaba la cabeza de Hisoka por sus cabellos. Tsuzuki miro a Hisoka, después miro a Hijiri, luego a Muraki y a Kiyoko. Se coloco de pie, levanto su Baeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos de ira, y llenos de lágrimas. Tsuzuki tenía rabia, pero a la vez tristeza. Nunca se imagino lo que iba a pasar.

Mátame, la vida de Hisoka es más importante que la mía.- dijo Tsuzuki. Tanto Muraki como Hijiri miraron el cuerpo inconciente de Hisoka. Lo odiaban, lo odiaban con todas sus fuerzas, era el ser mas detestable para ellos.

Como quieras.- dijo Hijiri. Toma un cuchillo que se encontraba sobre el velador del lado izquierdo y se acerco de a poco a Tsuzuki. Este miraba a Hisoka. Susurro "Hisoka te mamo"… mientras que una hilera de sangre corría por su bello y perfecto cuello.

Desde ese día ya han pasado cinco meses. El cuerpo de Tsuzuki nunca lo encontraron, mientras que a Muraki y a Hijiri solo lo vieron subirse a un avión, junto a Kiyoko. Hisoka nunca se repuso de ese incidente, estuvo por casi dos meses encerrado en un clínica siquiátrica, hasta que Watari y Tatsumi se hicieron cargo de el.

¿Estas mejor?.- le pregunto Watari a Hisoka, un día antes de que se cumplieran seis meses de la muerte se Tsuzuki.

Si, no se preocupen.- contesto un ya mejorado Hisoka.- ¿Quién será mi compañero ahora?.- agrego, mirando a Watari.

Es una chica.- contesto Tatsumi, quien acaba de llegar.- se llama Kumiko, y tiene tu misma edad.- agrego, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hisoka. ¿Una chica¿Por qué una chica? No entendía. Nunca antes había trabajado con una, en todo el tiempo que había sido Shinigami solo había interactuado con una chica, la cual el asesino.

¿Cuándo llega?.- pregunto nuevamente Hisoka, tratando de no pensar en Tsuzuki. En eso una hermosa chika de pelo largo y rubio, ojos pardos, y piel blanca, cruza la puerta.

Ahora.- contesto la chica. Su voz era suave y dulce. Su mirada impartía felicidad y tranquilidad.- mi nombre es Kumiko y tengo 16 años.- agrego, mientras que una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro. Hisoka la observo durante varios momentos. Era increíble lo que esa chica le hacia sentir. Era como si tuviera a Tsuzuki en frente de el.

Hola.- dijo Watari, mientras que se acercaba a ella. La chica y Watari comenzaron una plática sobre los casos de Watari. Hisoka se dio cuenta de que Kumiko estaba muy bien informada, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue cuando dijo el nombre de Tsuzuki como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

… yo siempre le decía lo mismo a Tsuzuki.- dijo, mientras que miraba a Hisoka de reojo.- "No comas tantos dulces".- Hisoka tomo a la chica del brazo y la comenzó a atacar.

¿Qué es lo que sabes de Tsuzuki? Seguro tú lo conoces más que yo, tú no lo puedes conocer, nadie lo conocía mejor que yo.- estaba histérico, comenzaba a perder la razón. En eso la mano con la cual tenia tomada a Kumiko comenzó a arder.

Yo conozco mejor que tu a Tsuzuki, lo conozco hace mas tiempo que tu, lo conozco de toda la vida. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales quería ser una Shinigami. Quería encontrar aquí a mi hermano.- dijo Kumiko. Su voz ya no sonaba dulce. Su mirada ya no inspiraba confianza ni tranquilidad. Más bien, te tenía un aura de maldad, tristeza y venganza. Hisoka la observo directo a los ojos. La soltó, y se sentó.

¿Tu… hermano?.- pregunto Hisoka, mientras que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Kumiko se acerco a él y lo tomo en sus brazos.

Tranquilo, te entiendo. Se quien eres. Mi hermano me hablo de ti. Aunque no lo creas.- le dijo, mientras que lo trataba de consolar. Miro a Tatsumi y a Watari. Estos dos entendieron la indirecta y se marcharon del lugar (estaban en la oficina de Hisoka).- yo se que mi hermano esta vivo. El no ha muerto. Eso lo se. Aun siento su aura. Aun siento su poder. Y te aseguro que ese maldito de Muraki lo va a pagar caro.- agrego, mientras que tomaba la cara de Hisoka y secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por ella.

¿Tu que sabes que Muraki?.- dijo Hisoka, mirando a Kumiko a los ojos. Estos de nuevo inspiraban confianza y amor.

Lo suficiente como para odiarlo.- contesto Kumiko, mientras que se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a trabajar en el computador que antes utilizaba Tsuzuki.- Muraki es el doctor que trato a Tsuzuki, cuando este se intento suicidar a los 18 años. El doctor lo dio por muerto, pero a los pocos días de que este lo diera por muerto a Tsuzuki, se fugo con mi hermana menor.- En eso una foto de Muraki aparece en la pantalla del computador. Hisoka la observa y dice.

¿Quién es esa chica?.- la muchacha que estaba junto a Muraki era idéntica a Kumiko. Solo cambiaba el color de pelo, el cual era de un rojo extravagante.

Es mi hermana gemela, la cual no veo hace bastante tiempo.- dijo Kumiko con un poco de nostalgia. Hisoka se percato de eso y cambio rápidamente el tema

¿Como se supone que tú sientes la presencia de Tsuzuki?.- estaba muy interesado en esa respuesta… pues el si tenia razón… pero por muy hermana que sea de el, a veces las percepción de una persona hacia otra no era exacta.

Antes de que mi hermano muriese, hicimos un pacto, el cual consistía en que el primero en morir iba a dejar un pedazo de su alma en el cuerpo del otro. Si ese pedazo de alma dejaba de afectar en los pensamientos del otro, significaba que había muerto al 100. El punto es que ese pedazo de alma de Tsuzuki que esta en mi ha estado latiendo y afectando mi vida mas que nunca y eso es lo que me hace pensar que esta vivo.- dijo Kumiko, mientras que seguía escribiendo en la ficha personal de Tsuzuki.

¿Qué estas escribiendo en la ficha personal de Tsuzuki?.- pregunto Hisoka, al darse cuenta de que Kumiko estaba alterando los datos de su amado.

Lo que debí haber hecho hace bastante tiempo.- contesto Kumiko, y en eso cerro el perfil de Tsuzuki.- Mira, mi hermano tiene un talismán, el cual yo le di hace mas de 6 años. Ese talismán es el único que lo puede salvar del lugar donde se encuentras.- dijo Kumiko, mirando a Hisoka a los ojos.- y tus ojos son una entrada.- agrego, mientras que le tomaba la cara a Hisoka y comenzaba a observar sus ojos.

¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto Hisoka, con un toque de miedo en su voz

Tus ojos son de un color perfecto y único. Son los ojos del Hijo Del Dios Muerto.-contesto Kumiko, mientras que volvía al computador a investigar.

¿El Dios Muerto?.- pregunto Hisoka, totalmente incrédulo.- ¿Qué es eso?.- agrego, al ver que no recibía respuesta de parte de Kumiko.

El Hijo Del Dios Muerto es una leyenda que baga por hace casi 1000 años en Hokaido. Se dice que el Hijo Del Dios Muerto será el único en volver a la vida después de la muerte. El podrá manejar todas las listas de muertes que ahí en el mundo, y revivir al que el quiera. Pero para que todo eso suceda, tiene que tener el conocido Talismán Maldito, el cual es un objeto en forma de la cruz de David. Este talismán será el que abrirá el portal entre los dos mundo y destruirá por completo el mundo de los Shinigami.- dijo Kumiko, sin despegarse del computador.- es decir.- agrego, mientras que se volteaba y miraba a Hisoka a los ojos.- es tu decisión. O revives a mi hermano y destruyes el mundo de los Shinigamis, o te quedas sentado mientras que mi hermano es objeto sexual de Muraki.- Hisoka miro a Kumiko. Esta se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna. Su rostro blanco era tan lizo, que daba gusto mirarlo. Sus ojos, los cuales estaba concentrados en el computador, brillaban. Hisoka se comenzó a acercar a ella. la tomo de un brazo, la coloco de pie y la miro directo a los ojos. Kumiko, lo miro sorprendida. Se suponía que Hisoka estaba enamorado de Tsuzuki, pero los ojos de Hisoka decían otra cosa. De apoco, este acerca su boca para toparlos con los labios de Kumiko durante casi tres segundos. Al separarse, Hisoka miro a quien había besado, y se sorprendió al ver que era una chica.

Lo siento.- dijo, al momento de alejarse de Kumiko. Esta solo lo miro y volvió a trabajar en el computador. Hisoka se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, así que decidió salir de la oficina e ir al jardín.

Estuvo lo que quedaba de la tarde en el jardín, pensado en lo que había sucedido con la hermana de Tsuzuki. Desde ese asunto del Hijo Del Dios Muerto, hasta el beso apasionado y tan suave que le había regalado. En eso, Kumiko se acerca a el y le dice.

Ya se lo que podemos hacer para encontrar a Tsuzuki.- al decir eso, Hisoka se coloco de pie y la miro a los ojos.

Como es posibles que hables de el después de lo que paso en la oficina?.- dijo Hisoka, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Lo que paso en la oficina no tiene nada que ver con esto. no voy a dejar a mi hermano como objeto sexual de Muraki, por un beso que no significo nada.- Contesto Kumiko, totalmente fría. No sabía por que, pero ese último comentario le había afectado bastante a Hisoka. Era como si lo hubiese dicho Tsuzuki. Es eso Hisoka pierde la razón, la toma de los brazos, y la besa nuevamente. Este beso Kumiko lo detiene, y al separarse de Hisoka lo golpea en su rostro, dejando una pequeña marca roja.

NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!.- grita, con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba fuera de quicio. Algo la había afectado. Algo en aquel beso.- NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME AFECTA.- agrego, mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda.- no te das cuenta de que yo te amo… de que yo no aguantaba el hecho de verte con mi hermano…. Que lo peor que me paso fue haberte conocido…. ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas de mí?.- dijo al final, mientras que se tiraba al piso. Hisoka la miro. ¿A que se refería con esa pregunta¿Acaso ya lo conocía¿Acaso esa era la razón por la cual el sentía una sensación extraña cada vez que se acercaba a ella?...

Hola... este es mi rpimer fic... espero ke les guste... va dedicado a mi mamita naki... a mis hermanitas samantha y polyta... a mi esposo palta... y a todos mis hijos... espero ke les guste y manden suus reviws... sa lo mismo si non buenos o malos...


End file.
